Adventurous
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Doc and Lightning fool around in the clinic. Humanized AU! Inspired by a prompt I saw on livejournal. Rated M for sexual content


**AN: I saw a livejournal prompt about a human Doc and Lightning fooling around in Doc's office, and I thought to myself, I have to write this, haha. I didn't see anyone else write it, so here you go!**

* * *

Doc was working late again, and Lightning was getting impatient. He'd been working late the last week, and Lightning hadn't gotten alone time with him. They usually watched a movie together and ate dinner at Doc's after he was done in the clinic, but they hadn't recently.

Lightning walked across the street to said clinic, and knocked on the door. He missed Doc and wanted to be with him, and he was jealous. Doc was practically married to his work, but where did that leave them?

"Rookie," he said in surprise. "What are you doing h-mmph."

Doc was interrupted by Lightning's lips on his, backing him into the clinic after locking the door behind them. "I miss you," Lightning said breathlessly when they broke apart. "I know we just started dating, and you love your work, but I...I _want_ you."

The doctor's eyes widened before he grabbed Lightning's shirt and kissed him again, _hard_. Lightning gasped against his mouth, and his heart began to race as Doc led him over to the clinic bed. They had never gone past kissing, and they had definitely never kissed like this before.

Doc pressed Lightning against the bed and squeezed his ass, earning a loud moan from Lightning. His hand slipped up Lightning's shirt, and the younger racer reached up to grab his shirt collar and pulled the fabric over his head. "Touch me," Lightning gasped, tugging the doctor's body against his. "Fuck, do whatever you want with me."

"As you wish," the doctor replied, hoisting Lightning up onto the bed and climbing up after him, looming over him. They kissed again, hot and hungry, their tongues twisting together.

Then Doc reached down and rubbed Lightning between

his legs expertly with his fingers and the younger racer moaned again. "Doc," Lightning groaned, arching his back. "Please."

"Oh, I like it when you beg for me," said Doc with a smirk. Lightning trembled as Doc unzipped his pants, revealing his rather noticeable erection straining through his boxers. His eyes glinting in a way that half-worried Lightning and half-excited him, Doc put a hand in Lightning's underwear, fingers brushing his erection. A whimper escaped the younger racer's lips, and his eyes fluttered closed as Doc's fingers found his hole. Doc prodded it with his finger, then slipped his finger inside Lightning when he didn't object.

"Oh god, please, more," Lightning groaned, arching his back. Doc's finger slipped deeper into him, caressing him. After a few moments, Doc added a second finger, curling them inside Lightning. "Ahhh! Doc!"

"Shhh," Doc warned, and then removed his fingers. Lightning whimpered, but then Doc moved down the bed and tugged his underwear down, leaving him naked. "God, you're beautiful."

Lightning's heart fluttered, and despite the heat between them in that moment, he smiled softly at Doc. "I love you," he said, his heart pounding.

"I love you too, my Rookie." Doc smiled back, giving Lightning a soft, sweet kiss before moving back between his legs. He spread Lightning's legs apart more, bending his head to lick at his lover's hole. Doc pushed his tongue in slightly, _sucking_ him as he explored with that tongue. Lightning couldn't control the whimpers and moans escaping his lips now. Doc's hot mouth on his most private area was making his head spin. Not to mention Doc was obviously very experienced. And - God, if that wasn't enough, now Doc was stroking him with his fingers, slick with his precome. Lightning knew he wasn't going to last much longer - he could hardly breathe and Doc was thoroughly exploring him with his tongue. He felt his stomach tighten as he had the thought.

"Doc, I'm - I'm going to-" Lightning gasped, and came the next instant into his lover's mouth. The doctor swallowed, then licked the sticky substance off his length and licked his fingers. Lightning's eyes widened as he watched his lover and almost came all over again. When Doc leaned down to kiss him, Lightning could still taste himself in the doctor's mouth. He moaned as their bodies pressed together, then their hips.

"You still have way too many clothes on," Lightning decided, and began to fumble with his shirt when he felt something hard pressing into his thigh. "Oh." The fact that Doc seemed to be just as turned on as him right now turned Lightning on even more.

Doc chuckled and Lightning felt his face grow hot. "Indeed."

Lightning sat up, fumbling awkwardly with Doc's pants for a moment before tugging them down. They were now flipped over so that Lightning was on top of him, and the desire and lust in Doc's eyes made Lightning moan. He felt a rush of confidence and, though he'd never done it before, pulled Doc's underwear down to reveal his erection. He was huge, and Lightning felt a pang of nerves that he pushed aside. The younger racer gave a hesitant lick at the underside of Doc's erection, and Doc groaned deep in his throat, his eyes closed. Lightning took his whole length into his mouth, sucking as best he could. Doc began to make the most delicious noises Lightning had ever heard as he pleasured him. Wanting Doc to keep making them, Lightning sucked his balls, fondling him with his fingers at the same time. After a while, he sucked on Doc's erection again, taking him deep and earning a groan from the doctor.

Doc came not long after that into Lightning's mouth. The younger racer choked for a second before swallowing, and Doc smiled softly as he pulled Lightning up into his arms. Their legs tangled together in a way almost more intimate than what they had just done, their feet touching under a blanket that Doc pulled over them. "That was…" Lightning gasped, still breathless. "That was incredible."

Yawning, Doc nodded in agreement as Lightning nestled against his lover. They fell asleep like that without even realizing it until the next morning when they woke up. And while Doc was working the next day, no one asked why Doc was wearing the same clothes as he had the previous day and why they'd seen Lightning leaving the clinic early in the morning.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll write a sequel if anyone's interested.**


End file.
